Loving her
by brittawriter
Summary: Karma finds herself having feelings for Amy. Her best friend. She doesnt want those feelings though. What she doesnt know is that Amy feels the exact same way.
1. Tell me you love me

**Karma POV**

"Karms?"

Amy saying my name has always been a special thing to me. She says it in such a special way. Almost magical.

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do today? I mean I like just laying here with you watching movies but I think we have already seen all the movies available on Netflix." She smiles and looks in my direction.

I look at her face. Her beautiful green eyes staring right back into mine. All we really do on sundays like this is laying on Amy's bed and watch movies on Netflix. Just like we did this whole morning and last night. I quite like it though, but if my best friend wants to do something else, I'm fine with it too.

"Well? Are you gonna answer my question like today?" Amy says with a big smile on her face.

Her smile is so pretty. I look at her beautiful soft lips and right back into her eyes. I feel like I want to kiss her. _Wait what? Karma what are you thinking?_ Since me and Amy are acting to be a lesbian couple I can feel a difference in the way we act around each other. Its not like we became any closer, I mean I think we were already as close as best friends could be. I just feel different around Amy since that kiss in the gym last friday. _I have to stop thinking like this. I mean I like Liam don't I? Yes I do._

"Uhm Karma? Im still here you know?" Amy says, still smiling. I blink for one second and then say: "Ow yeah uhm sure we can like go out for lunch?"

Amy smile just got bigger and bigger. I think she expected me to say I was gonna hang out with Liam today. Maybe I should hang out with him today. Maybe I should meet up with him to get distracted. Distracted from Amy. Its to late to change my mind now though. Amy jumped out of bed running to the bathroom.

"Well hurry up then buttface, its already 1pm." She says while grabbing her toothbrush. I watch her stand there in her pajama shorts and one of her doughnut T-shirts.

I get up from my side of the bed and walk to the bathroom. Yeah I call it my side of the bed because I always sleep there when I sleep at Amy's. I get my toothbrush which is actually my own. I left a toothbrush at Amy's place because I stay over so much. Just when try putting some toothpaste on my toothbrush, Amy pokes my belly. I squeeze the tube so hard that there is now toothpaste all over my hand.

"Aymes!" I shout.

But Amy doesn't stop poking my belly. She knows I cant do anything else but laugh when she pokes my belly so she just laughs and continues doing it.

"Amy stop it!" I say loudly while trying to get all the toothpaste of my hand and trying to stop her all in the same time.

"Tell me you love me first." She says jokingly.

I rub all the of the toothpaste of my hand and say: "I will not surrender!"

Amy sees this as a challenge and starts tickling me now. She knows me too well, she knows I cant stand tickling at all. Were both laughing very loudly as im still trying to get her to stop.

"Okay okay, I love you amy! I love you!" I shout at her. She stops the tickling but leaves her hands right were they were. One on my left hip and one hand on my lower back. I look into her eyes and see shes staring right back in mine.

"I love you." I say it again. This time not shouting it in a funny way, but more like a whisper.

"I love you too Karma." Amy whispers.

I bring my hands over to Amy's lower back and pull her closer. Still staring into her beautiful green eyes. I lean in and feel the soft touch of Amy's lips touching mine. This kiss feels nothing like the one in the middle of the gym. This one is soft and gentle, while the other one was more like an impulsive one. I move my hands up to her neck to pull her even closer to me. I feel Amy's tongue brushing against my lips asking for permission to enter. I part my lips a little bit more and let her tongue touch mine. I hear Amy let out a soft moan. She moves both her hands to my hips. I cant resist this and let out a soft moan too. I lay my hands on Amy's hips and push her against the bathroom door.

This is when I hear my phone ring. I abruptly stop kissing her and directly let go of her hips. I look into her eyes and see her scared ones looking right back into mine.

"I... I have to go" I say while I walk out of the bathroom.

**Amy POV**

I step aside as Karma walks trough the bathroom door. I cant move for a while and just stand there.

_Shit what just happened. This was never supposed to happen. Karma can't know im in love with her. She will hate me for that. She will think im disgusting. _

"Karma wait." I say while walking out of the bathroom after a while. I see that shes trying to gather all her stuff and that she is already dressed. She is walking to the bedroom door.

"Karma wait, let me just..." I say, almost crying now.

"Ill text you later." Is all Karma says. And she walks out of the room.

I walk over to my bed and let myself fall into my pillows. I cry and cry until I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Hi there. Ive been wanting to write a karmy fanfic for a while now and here it finaly is. Please let me know what you think about it. Chapter two will be coming soon! _


	2. His rhythm

**Karma POV**

Okay so what just happened? _Shit Karma. Shit. You never should have said you loved her. You never should have kissed her. What were you thinking._ I walk out of Amy's front door and notice its raining. "Nice!" I say out loud. I look at my phone and see that I got one missed call and one text message. All from the same guy. Liam. I open the text message, it says:

"Hi, do you want to have lunch. Im kinda hungry and I kinda wanted to see you."

I text him back:

"Sure, ill be at your place in 10."

I put my phone in my purse and start walking to Liam's house which is not to far away from Amy's. "Amy..." I whisper her name out loud. She's probably thinking its all her fault. It wasn't. It was all my fault. I should get some distraction from her. Ill text her later. I guess.

I head over to Liam's and I don't even care that I'm gonna be soaked when i get there.

**Amy POV**

I wake up, see it's still light outside and directly grab my phone to see if i have any texts from Karma yet. I notice she didn't text me at all and immediately write her a text message:

"Karms, can we just talk about what happened? I really just want to talk with you."

I press the send button and close my eyes again. Im not even tired anymore. Im just tired of lying about everything. Lying to my family, lying to my friends and the worst of all is lying to Karma. I mean I want her to know I like girls and I also want her to know I like her. I just don't know how she will react._ I cant lose her. I need her._ I just lay there, waiting for Karma to text me back.

**Karma POV**

I arrive at Liam's house and directly feel bad. I ring the bell, he opens the door and directly gives me a kiss. His lips are hard and rough. Other than Amy's who are soft, gentle and taste a little bit like vanilla. _I like vanilla. Karma stop._

"Wow you're completely soaked... So where do you wanna get lunch." Liam interrupts my thoughts with his loud voice.

"We don't have to go out for lunch, we can also... go to your room." I say as flirty as I possibly can at this point. Wait what? _I don't like flirting with Liam? What the hell is going on with me? _

"Sure miss Ashcroft, if thats what you want to do?" Liam asks.

I nod and try to smile. It seems like Liam doesn't have a clue that something is going on because he is leading me upstairs and into his room. I take a deep breath and put my arms around his waist. He leans in for the kiss and I try to move my lips to the same rhythm as he does. I don't like his rhythm. is all i think. He pushes me on his bed very gently and I put my left hand under his shirt. I feel his abs smooth against my fingers. He seems to notice i'm touching his stomach so he starts doing the same thing. He moves my wet shirt up and touches my belly. Im still kissing his hard lips in the meantime. I cant seem to enjoy all this, because all I can really think of is Amy.

"Amy.." Her name makes me happier. _Stop thinking this way Ashcroft. Wait did i just say her name out loud? Shit._

"Is everything all right?" Liam asks with a frown on his face.

I push him of me and pull my wet shirt down.

"No. Sorry Liam. I cant do this." I walk out of his room and leave the confused boy behind.

While walking out of his front door, (well lets just say its more running then walking) I get my phone out of my purse and notice i have a text message. "Its from Amy." I say it out loud again not even really noticing the weird looks I get from the people passing by. I read Amy's text and reply:

"Im on my way to your place, ill be there in 10." I put my phone away and start walking to Amy's place. Im about five minutes from her house when I suddenly get very nervous. _What am I even gonna say?_

**Amy POV**

_She just texted me back, I knew she would!_ I just hope she doesn't hate me now. Im still lying on my bed. Its almost 6pm and I cant wait for Karma to arrive. Im quite nervous too. I have no idea what were gonna talk about. Well obviously the kiss, but I have no idea what to say about it. I mean i liked it, of course i did. Im in love with Karma. "In love with Karma." I smile when I say it. _You're being ridiculous Amy. Stop it. _

Ive been laying on my bed all day, just looking at the stars on my ceiling. They remind me of all the good times Karma and I had. I quite miss those times sometimes. I mean Karma has Liam and I have... well i have Karma.

"Can I come in?" Asks a sweet voice from the other side of the door.

"Yeah of course" I try to sound as confident as I can be at this point.

Karma walks in, staring at her feet. "Hey Aymes." She says. I can see tears starting to fill up her eyes even though she is still staring at the ground. She sits down at the end of my bed and still doesn't look at me.

"Karma, what is wrong? Is it about this morning bec-" I cant finish my sentence before Karma starts sobbing. "I was at Liam's house this afternoon and we kissed and then we almost you know, did it. But then I couldn't. And i don't know why Amy. I don't know why I cant feel something for him." She's completely in tears now.

I take seat next to her and stroke her back with my hand. "Hey Karms, its okay." She lays her head on my shoulder and sobs even more. I stroke her hair and wipe her tears away with my other hand.

"Amy y-your so s-sweet" She sobs.

I smile and kiss her temple. _No feelings now Amy. She needs you now. No feelings_.

* * *

_So this is chapter two. I hope you guys liked it, even though there wasnt s lot of Karmy action in it. There will be more soon! I prommis!_


	3. Be brave Amy

**Amy POV**

We shove backwards into the big pile of pillows at the head end of my bed. Karma lays her head on my lap and somehow relaxes a bit.

"Aymes?" She whispers.

"Yeah?" I answer her while still stroking her hair with my hand.

"Can you promise me you'll never leave me?" She looks up at me and meets my eyes. Her eyes are so beautiful.

"Ofcourse I will never leave you dummy, I promise." I see a smile appearing on her face. "What about some Netflix, would that cheer you up?" I smile back at her. She nods.

"Yeah I think so, but please no science programs Aymes?" She pouts at me.

"Okay okay, lets watch something we both like then." I laugh at her pouting and poke her belly to make her stop. She laughs and sits up. I reach out to get the laptop while she is putting her head back on my shoulder. I shiver a bit when she places her body so close to mine that I can almost feel her heartbeat. I surely hope she wont feel mine because its racing at the moment.

We decide to watch some stupid romantic movie where the perfect guy and girl end up together and live happily ever after. I don't really like romantic movies. Its always the same story. Perfect girl plus perfect boy is love. Yay. But hey, Karma likes those movies and ill do anything to see her beautiful smile.

"I wish it would all be just as easy as in the movies." Says Karma with a sad face when the movie ended.

"Hey, don't be sad. Things will work out between you and Liam." Liam. Ugh. Saying his name makes me wanna throw up. I don't even want Karma and Liam to work out. If Karma only knew how much I loved her... We could be so happy together. Get yourself together Amy! She cant know, shell run away from you!

"Amy?" Karma's voice suddenly sounded very serious. "Why cant I just have sex with him? I mean I could have done it this afternoon. But why couldn't I?" She lifted her head off my shoulder looking me right in the eyes.

"I don't know Karms, maybe you.. don't love him?" I try and stay as focussed as i possibly can while Karma's delicious scent of lavender and other delicious things comes floating by. Stay focussed Amy. Focus!

"I don't know, I mean I know i love you but..." Right after she said that I see a shock on her face. Oh my god, she just said she loves me. Again. I mean I'm sure she just loves me as a friend, nothing more then that. Im still looking into her beautiful brown eyes. They're looking back at me, scared, afraid of my reaction. Im trying to smile but I just know that I have this weird confused look on my face. I have to say something.

"I love you too Karms."

For one second I see her eyes shoot from my eyes to my lips and back. Amy you can not kiss her! But its too late. Im getting closer and closer to Karma's lips until they finally interlock. My head is going crazy and it feels like fireworks are going of in my belly. I love this girl so much. I feel Karma's hands touching my neck and cant resist flipping her on her back. Im now hovering over her, our lips still connected. I feel Karma's hands slide down to my hips pulling me even closer to her. She deepens the kiss and now our tongues are brushing against each others. Her kisses are so perfect. I slide my hand under her shirt, just a tiny bit so that I can feel her bare skin with my fingers. Karma lets out a soft moan. I guess that means she likes what I'm doing. She also lifts my shirt up and touches my belly. Her touch feels magical. I cant help but letting out a moan which was quite a bit harder then I expected. She slides her hands down to my hips and back to my belly again. Then suddenly we stop kissing and look each other in the eyes.

"Amy, I...I-" Karma whispers trying to catch her breath. Her eyes look wild and confused. "I...What are we doing?" I can see the confused look on her face. Be brave Amy.

"Do you think we should stop?" I whisper the words in her ear.

**Karma POV**

I shiver when I feel Amy's lips against my ear. What is happening? What are these feelings I have for her? Ive never felt so... so... in love. I cant be in love with Amy right? I mean shes a girl plus she has been my best friend since kindergarden. So why do I feel this way then? I close my eyes for a second and say:

"No."

I can feel her kissing my neck and oh god it feels so good. Her kisses give me goosebumps all over my body. I wonder if she feels the same way?

"Karma?" She whispers my name in my ear, it sounds so magical.

She gives me a quick kiss on my lips and roles off me. I immediately miss her warmth on my body.

"These things we are doing right now. Those aren't things normal friends do you know?" The words she is saying sound very confident but I can see the nervousness in her eyes. Shes sitting up now and I'm trying to move but my body still feels numb after the kisses in my neck. After a moment of mentally punching myself in the face, I also sit up and look into Amy's pretty green eyes.

"Yes i know." My voice is soft and after I said it, I look away.

* * *

_Hi there! Thanks for all the positive reactions ive had! It really makes me happy to see that people actualy read and like my story. Chapter 4 will be up soon :) _


	4. Question marks

**Amy POV**

I can see that Karma is feeling awkward about all this so I change the subject.

"Lets get some food? What about pizza?" I smile at her and see her face lighten up.

"Im starving." She says, So I grab my phone to order some pizza.

When I ordered the pizza's Karma still sits there. She looks so confused and scared. I realize its 9 o'clock now and were still in our normal clothes. Karma's clothes are even still a bit wet. I stand up;

"Karms i'm gonna change into my pj's. Are you staying over tonight?" She looks up at me.

"Uhm yeah sure." She says. I can see that shes not sure. At all.

"Yay! Pizza movie night!" I say the words very loud and in a really happy way. I want her to notice I really like her staying with me tonight. She laughs and asks me if she can borrow some pj's.

"Duh, my pj's are your pj's dummy." I say. I walk over to my closet and start changing. I can feel her staring at me and all I can think is: _Try to be sexy amy. At least try!_ I fail massively because I almost fell down when my foot was halfway in my shorts. When im all changed I toss some shorts and a shirt to karma.

"Is that okay?" I ask.

"Those are actually mine butthead." She says with a big smile. Its a Karma smile. Karma smiles are real. Theyre the most beautiful things in the world. I find myself staring at her until I hear the bell ring.

"Pizza!" I yell and run to the front door. When I come back with two big boxes of deliciousness Karma is already changed and laying on my bed.

"Bring the yummy over here." She says when i'm walking into the room. I put the pizzaboxes down and walk towards the bed. "Im on my way." I say, already starting to laugh.

"I meant the pizza Amy." Karma says actually in a more serious way then I expected. Shes laughing and smiling but I can see its not a real Karma smile. "I was just kidding Karms." I say. I grab the pizza boxes. "Yeah I know." She says and she scoots over to 'her' side of the bed and pets at mine. "Comon, i'm hungry." She says smiling. I sit down beside her and give her one box.

"Lets watch some tv." Karma says. I put on the tv and put it on MTV. "Teen mom. Surprise" I say. "Well fine with me." Karma says, taking a big bite of her pizza. I take a bite myself and put the remotecontroler down. We just sit there for a while, eating pizza, watching teen mom. I finished my pizza a little bit before Karma did. We throw the boxes randomly into my room.

"Karms?" I say after a bit. "Do you want to talk about... you know... what happened earlier?"

She looks up at me, very shocked. "Uhm... well... uhm..." She stutters, clearly panicking inside her head.

"Calm down Karms." I say calmly, still trying to smile at her. Its really hard not to start crying actualy. "We don't have to talk about it... i mean... if you don't want to."

"Look Aymes..." She begins. "I...I cant really explain it right now."

**Karma POV**

Im lying bigtime to Amy right now. I can explain it to her. Ofcourse I can. _You should've just said you love her Karma. _Im looking into Amy's eyes. _Damn, why do they have to be so pretty. _

"You cant explain what?" She asks. I can feel there are tears burning in my eyes.

"My... myself." I say. _Jeez Ashcroft. Keep it together._ I try to keep my tears from falling down but I can already feel them rolling down my cheeks. Amy wipes the tears of my cheeks, smiles at me and says:

"You don't have to." She looks me in the eyes and suddenly, her lips are locked on mine. I can feel the fireworks exploding in my belly. _Gosh what this girl does to me, is unbelievable. _The kiss is soft and short. Amy pulls back.

"Is that what you mean?" She asks.

* * *

_I know its a really short chapter you guys. I promise that the next one will be longer. And again! Thanks for the positive reactions and the following and favoriting! It really means a lot to me :)_


	5. Revelations

**Amy POV**

I have no idea what I just did. _Shes gonna hate me so much now. _I look into Karma's eyes and I can still see her tears. I hope she wont hate me. I can not live without her. She doesn't answer my question. "Im sorry Karms, I don't know what just happened. Lets just forge-."

I cant finish my sentence because karma presses her lips against mine. This time its not a soft kiss, its a passionate one. I feel her tongue brushing against mine and Karma pushes me down. Shes hovering over me now and pulling my shirt up. Her fingers touch my belly and I feel a shiver going down my spine. She feels i'm shivering all because of her touch and lets out a soft moan. She moves her hands up to my ribs and reaches my bra. I_ cant do this. I have to know what she feels for me. _

"Karma, I cant do this." She immediately gets off me and sits up in bed.

"I...Im sorry." She mumbles.

"Karms," I sit up and take both of her hands. "I have to know how you feel about me."

"Amy, I don't know." She starts crying again. "Hey hey, no need for tears. Its okay." I hug her tightly feeling like I never wanna let her go again. But after a few minutes I let go and take her hands again

"Karma," I begin... "I think I love you...I mean I think i'm in love with you." _Thats it Amy. Youre gonna lose her now. Forever. _

**Karma POV**

_Wait did I just hear that right? Amy loves me? She has been in love with me all this time?_

I look into her gorgeous green eyes. And cant help but smile. The tears are still rolling down my cheeks.

"I think i'm in love with you too Aymes." I say. She looks like shes just been struck by lightning.

"Wait, you love me too?" She says.

"Yes." I say still looking in her eyes.

"But you said that you loved Liam and... and you wanted to have sex with him... and you wanted to be with him. How?" She says, still with that same expression on her face.

"Look Aymes, i've been feeling something for you for a while now. I have no idea what was going on with me. So I decided it would be good if I had some distraction. Distraction from you. Because every time you're with me, I feel so good, so happy and just... complete." I start crying again while saying all this to the beautiful girl sitting in front of me. "I thought my feelings for you were all wrong and I didnt wanna lose you because I love you so much." Amy just stares at me.

"Karma, I thought I was the only one feeling that way. I thought I was gonna lose you." She says. A smile is forming on her face now.

"You'll never lose me Amy. I love you." I say. Smiling and crying at the same time.

"I love you too. Although you could have said it earlier butthead." She says with a big smile on her face. "Wait I could have said it earlier huh? What about you, buttface?" She grabs a pillow and punches me right in the face with it. I start tickling her and push her down in the bed again. She cant do anything but laugh. I stop after a while and say:

"So Amy Raudenvelt, do you want to be my girlfriend?" She stops laughing and looks at me.

"Well actually I am currently in a relationship." She says. I sit up, she is looking at me in a really serious way. "Wait, what?" Im almost crying again.

"Yeah i'm in a relationship with this girl, but I think she likes this guy more then me anyway so I might as well just break up with her. So Karma, were breaking up." She burst out in laughter.

"Amy! I thought you were serious you-" I cant finish my sentence because Amy is pushing me into the bed and is kissing my lips. I can feel the fireworks in my belly again and pull her closer to me. She stops kissing, smiles at me and says:

"I would love to be your girlfriend miss Ashcroft."

I smile back at her. "Good because I was not planning on letting you go any time soon."

* * *

_Hi there! Dont worry, this is not the end of this story yet. I have much more for you guys! Thanks again for all the favorites and follows and stuff. More will be coming soon :)_


	6. In bed

**Amy POV:**

"So... I guess im staying the night then huh?" Karma asks while im kissing her neck.

"Yeah, I mean only if you want to ofcourse."

Her answer seems clear because she presses her lips against mine.

"I guess thats a yes." I mumble.

It seems as if I'm in a dream. This is all so perfect. The girl ive always been in love with, is also in love with me and right now, I'm laying on my bed, with her on top of me. Wait what if this is all a dream. I gotta pinch myself. I pinch myself in the arm and Karma seems to notice because she stopped kissing me directly.

"Amy... What the hell are you doing?"

"I was pinching myself because I wanted to make sure this all wasnt a dream." I say, I can feel my cheeks are turning red.

"Hah Loser." She starts laughing and Karma laughing is one of the best sounds ever.

"Karma?" I say.

"Yes honeybunny." She says jokingly.

"Please dont ever leave me, I cant live without you in my life." Damn why am I so honest with this girl.

"Amy... Ill never ever leave you. I love you way to much for that." She says. I smile at her and role her over on her back.

"Ow and Aymes, I could never miss your great kissing skills." I laugh at that and say:

"Ha I didnt even get started yet."

I press my lips against hers and brush my tongue against her bottom lip. She opens her mouth just a little more and lets my tongue slip in. When my tongue touches hers I hear a small moan escaping her lips. I bring my right hand over to her belly and push her shirt away so that I can feel her skin with my fingertips. Im now kissing Karma's neck and I can hear her heavy breathing in my ear.

"Amy." She suddenly says.

I stop with everything im doing. "What is it? Is something wrong? Are we going too fast?"

She starts laughing. "I just wanted you to get rid of my clothes."

"Ow... I... I thought..." I can feel im starting to blush again.

Karma is still laughing while laying underneath me.

"You're so cute." She says and she moves her hands under my shirt and moves her fingers up and down my back. Then she pulls my shirt up and over my head. I just sit on top of her and cant stop smiling at her. "Well are you gonna do something or are you just gonna stare at me?" She says with a big Karma smile on her face. I lean down and kiss her lips and it feels like Im reunited after years and years when it has only been a couple of minutes ago when I kissed them. I shove her shirt upwards and it feels amazing when I can finally feel her bare belly against mine. Then suddenly out of nowhere she flips me on my back. Now shes the one hovering over me, and it feels amazing. "Ow so you're gonna be bossy huh?" I ask her teasingly. "Hhmh" She moans and I guess that is all the answer ill get because shes kissing my collarbone and making her way down to my belly. I feel like im never gonna be able to breathe again. I feel a moan wanting to escape my lips and I cant help but let it out.

"Bra." She mumbles. I move my back of the bed a bit and she unclasps my bra. She tosses it on the floor and a few moments later I do the same with hers. She sits up, lets her eyes role all over my body and says: "You are beautiful." I manage to say "No you are." Before we crash our lips together again.

**Karma POV:**

This all feels like a dream coming true. Im laying on my girlfriend (the most beautiful girl in the world) and things are about to get even hotter. I place my thigh in between her legs and move my hand down her belly and even further down. I stop when I feel the top of her jeans. She lifts her hips upwards. "Off." Is all she says and I wont let her say it twice. I pull her jeans down and do the same with her underwear. Im about to move my hand in between her legs when I hear a horrible sound coming from the hallway. .

"Amy dear, I made some tea for you and Karma. I figur..." Its Amy's mom. The door swings open and I role on my back as fast as I can while Amy grabs her blanket and covers both of us. But its too late, Amy's mom stands in the doorway with a disgusted look on her face. Ive never seen anyone look so disgusted. "Karma, out. Now!" She screams. "Mom!" Amy yells. But she is already making her way over to the bed and stops right in front of my face. "I want you to be gone in five minutes or you will never be able to see Amy again. Ever." With that, she turns around and leaves the room.

"Shit." Is the only word leaving my mouth at this moment.

"Im gonna be grounded for a whole year."

"Its okay Aymes, we willl talk to your mom later. We will figure this out."

I give her a kiss on her forehead and get up out of bed, totally forgetting that im half naked. Well of course Amy had seen me naked for at least 100 times but this time its a little bit different so I cover my chest with my arms. Amy gets out of bed and does the same only shes completely naked and I cant help but peek at her and admire her beautiful body. We both dress as fast as we can and I grab all my stuff together.

"Too bad this all ended like that." I say with a smirk on my face.

"Well we will just have to end it better next time then huh." Amy says with a smile on her face.

"Ill text you when I get home okay." I give her a hug and I kiss her on those pretty, pink, soft lips.

"Goodluck with your mom." I say.

"Thanks, ill see you at school tomorrow." I wink at her and walk out of the door. _School tomorrow. I almost forgot about that._

* * *

_Hi guys. I told ya it wasnt the end yet. I wanna keep writing this, the season might be over, but Karmy isnt. Thank for the favs and the follows. LONG LIVE KARMY_.


End file.
